


Important discussion

by Readerstories



Series: Overwatch x reader [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, short n' stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: This whole fic started from talking about dick vs cock with some friends. A dick-ussion if you will :P
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: Overwatch x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Important discussion

“How many different names are there for dick?” You look up from your book which you have been reading on the common room couch, and look to your boyfriend Jesse, who is slowly scrolling on his phone next to the coffee maker.

“I don’t know. What brought this question on?” Jesse shrugs, continuing to scroll on his phone. 

“I’m readin’ an article about someone getting their dick chopped off in revenge from their ex, and it got me wonderin’.” You out down your book, weirdly enough Jesse’s question had actually caused you to start tgueo think about it.

“I guess the most common one is penis, and the cock. Shaft is another one.” Jesse puts his phone down and pours himself a coffee. 

“Schlong is another.” Jesse says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Log.”

“Beef.”

“Banana.”

“Meat.”

“Lilipop.”

“Sausage.”

“I’m kinda sensing a food theme here.” Jesse hums, taking another sip of his coffee while you scratch your chin and try to think about more

“Bulge.”

“That’s more for a hidden dick look though.” At that exact moment, Genji comes walking into the common room.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Different names for dick.” You have no shame admitting that, being good friends with Genji, he sends you a look and Jesse snorts.

“Very important discussion I see.Hmmm..... Rod?” You both nod at him. A few seconds of silence while you all think.

“Penitrator.” You helpfully offer, causing Jesse to choke on his coffee and Genji to snicker.

“Pleasure Pump.” Genji helpfully supplies.

“The Finisher.”

“USB.”

“Hard drive.” It’s just you and Genji spouting names back and forth, Jesse seemingly still recovering from choking on his coffee

“The Penitrator.”

“Meat Popsicle.”

“Long Dong Silver.“

“Disco stick.”

“Tent peg.”

“Trouser snake.” Jesse clears his throat, so you and Genji look at him.

“The Cum Plug.” It’s the deadpan delivery that does it more than anything, sending you and Genji into stitches, Jesse soon following. It takes way too long for all of you two quiet down and stop laughing. 

It doesn’t help that when Reinhardt walks by he asks the same question as Genji did, making all three of your burst into laughter with one shared look, making Reinhardt terribly confused.


End file.
